leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS150
/ |title_ja=VS チョンチー |title_ro=VS Chonchie |image=PS150.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=12 |number=150 |location=Tohjo Falls |prev_round=Curious Kingdra |next_round=Lovely Lanturn }} or (Japanese: VS チョンチー VS ) is the 150th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Brock, Misty and Erika, the three Gym Leaders of Kanto who were once the only "good" Gym Leaders of their region, are crossing the Tohjo Falls on their way to the Pokémon Association meeting at Goldenrod City. Noticing that the bridge over the Falls is broken, Brock calls out his to act as a crossing over the two sides. Brock comments that the Pokémon Association's request for a meeting seems urgent, and that the S.S. Aqua wasn't available at the time they received the request. Erika suddenly trips on her robe but is steadied by Brock. All this while, Misty remains lost in thought. Suddenly, the Gym Leaders are attacked by a flock of , and . Brock calls out his and six to defend, but the flock manages to distract Onix such that its tail loses grip on one side of the falls. Brock and Erika hold onto Onix, but Misty tumbles into the water. Misty sends out her to prevent herself from drifting towards the edge of the waterfall, but then notices a holding itself against a rock and struggling to do the same. Misty goes to rescue it, only for both of them to fall into the waterfall. Meanwhile, Janine is the first Gym Leader to arrive at the Goldenrod City meeting organised by the Pokémon Association Chairman. She and ask why the Gym Leaders are meeting. The Chairman explains that they are gathering to discuss a new rule with him - he proposes that those who collect all eight Gym Badges of their region gain direct entry into a Pokémon League tournament without needing to qualify for it. This would motivate people to challenge Gym Leaders, and prevent Badges from being put to use in evil ways. The Chairman then reveals a second reason for their meeting, by playing a video of a masked man wearing a long, black robe. Misty, one of the Gym Leaders on their way to the meeting, finds herself in the behind the Tohjo Falls with both her Starmie and the Krabby that she tried to save. She recalls the day she was supporting as he prepared to face examination in order to become Viridian City's new Gym Leader - she remembers feeling sad after seeing Red video-call . Misty also remembers that Red passed over the Gym Leader status because of his injured wrists, and wonders whether he has recovered. Suddenly, something charges into the waterfall, and Misty calls out her to light up the area around her. Major events * All of the Gym Leaders of both Kanto and Johto are called to Goldenrod City. * Misty falls off the bridge over Tohjo Falls on her way to Goldenrod City. * Misty battles . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * * (flashback) * * Brock * Misty * Lt. Surge * Erika * Sabrina * Janine * Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; ×3) * (Brock's) * ( ) * (Misty's) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Erika's) * (Sabrina's) * (Janine's) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi = VS Chonchie }} de:Kapitel 150 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS150 fr:Chapitre 150 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA150 zh:PS150